


Встреча вторая

by Hrenougolnik, Sulamen



Series: Замкнуть круг [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen





	Встреча вторая

Роджерс не понравился Броку с самого начала. Брок ещё понятия не имел, что это за хрен с горы, а уже конкретно так невзлюбил.

Столкнулись они в кафетерии, причём в буквальном смысле. Брок, как раз настроившийся на приятную обеденную медитацию, ругнулся вслух, с трудом удержав поднос в руках. Развернулся на месте, чтобы посмотреть на идиота, умудрившегося пихнуть его в полупустом помещении. И то, что тому идиоту он оказался дай бог до подбородка, а в плечах тот и вовсе был шире раза в полтора, ничуть его не остудило. Как такие в двери-то проходят.

Больших парней Рамлоу с малолетства терпеть не мог – тяжёлое детство, все дела. В этих сухогрузах только одно хорошо: бум, с которым они падают мордой в пол. Свои не в счёт, на то они и свои.

– Ты что, бессмертный? – нехорошо усмехнулся голодный командир УДАРа.

Блондинистое уёжище, явно опустившее бесстыжие голубые глазёнки ниже горизонта только после ДТП, удивлённо-виновато посмотрело на него из-под старомодной чёлки.

– Не знаю…

От фейспалма Рамлоу удержал только поднос с едой. Блондинище, наконец-то заметив рекомый поднос, стало выглядеть не просто виновато, а почти жалко, что в исполнении такого бугая вышло залюбись каким зрелищем. Аж захотелось в утешение угостить детинушку собственным компотом. Но Брок не брал компота, он брал только воду в бутылке, а без воды этот бессмертный точно обойдётся.

– Такими темпами скоро узнаешь, – рыкнул Рамлоу и ушёл за облюбованный столик.

Пацан был дебильный, обмен репликами вышел дебильный, и Брок быстро забыл и первое, и второе.

Что это был Стивен Роджерс, долбанный Капитан Америка, Рамлоу узнал только через два дня, когда Фьюри лично спустился со своих начальственных высот, дабы представить Их Сиятельство недостойным членам антитеррористической группы УДАР. И уверенно-формальный вид свежеразмороженного национального достояния понравился Рамлоу ещё меньше давешнего дебильного.

Фьюри, сам бывший военный и работник поля, не стал корчить из себя дурака. Он не пытался влить Роджерса в УДАР и уж тем более не пытался дать ему какую-нибудь начальственную должность. На вечно хмуром челе Капитана сияли не только звёзды американского флага, но и клеймо одиночки. Такие не умеют работать в команде, такие не могут оставаться на месте по приказу. Кретин момента и порыва, предпочитающий действовать по собственному, крайне скромному разумению. Включать такого в команду – только множить трупы, со всех сторон.

Пирс же то ли никогда не работал в поле, то ли его взял старческий маразм. Нет, он не приписал Роджерса к УДАРу, но и назначение УДАРа в прикрытие Роджерсу умным поступком не назвать.

Растоптать хорошего парня? Конечно.

Подставить национальное достояние? Не вопрос.

Ударить в спину легенде детства? Легендам в жизни вообще делать нечего.

Предать того, кто однажды нырнул в горящее здание и вынес оттуда твоего подчинённого, ладонью удерживая его кишки от знакомства с изрытым асфальтом?..

Рамлоу вёл свой счёт.

«За Майлза», – думал он, беря с собой в лифт приглашённых звёзд из другого подразделения. Потому что идиот-Роджерс не воспринимал группу УДАР как опасность и мог не успеть среагировать.

«За Чанга», – шептал про себя, отворачиваясь на эскалаторе и разгоняя парней по этажам.

«За Роллинза», – молчал, сделав вид, что не заметил лишнюю единицу группы захвата, подозрительно тихую на общем канале.

Стивен Грант Роджерс, Капитан Америка, не понравился Броку Рамлоу с первой встречи.

Но что это меняло?


End file.
